Void
by Reina Ann Vilre
Summary: There was never even the slightest bit of love or affection. So, how can he find the will to live? What does he have left? He feels void, hollow like an empty shell. *AU*
1. Prologue: Deprivation

Author's Notes: Yes this is my AU fic. Yes it is about Soren. And though most of it will be in his POV some of the story may have another person POV as well, so keep that in mind. Also keep in mind that I will not do YAOI, and I will not do many (I won't say any) pairings with OC's and Canon Characters. If I do any sort of Relationship with my OC's and the CC's, **for the most part**, it will not go beyond friendship and/or a sibling like relationship, Thank you.

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: K+ merely because I don't think that some content will be suitable for young, _young_ children, So 9 or older please.

Warning's: Angst, a lot of it (but that is only to be expected from me) Physical/Mental/Emotional child abuse. Not sure if there will be any others, but I will give any other warnings in that chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I do not own Fire emblem. Or Soren and/or Reyson. Heeheehee, GO Brandeds and/or Herons!

* * *

Prologue: Deprivation

"Ah! You useless child. Why did I ever agree to take you in?" Soren, having grown used to the biting remarks, barely flinched as the woman continued to shout and throw insult after insult at him.

Six years. She had been caring for him for six years. Well, that is, if one could call it 'caring'. Granted he had food to eat (sometimes) a place to sleep (just a small closet) and someone to look after him (not really).

What more could he possibly want? He didn't know but, there was something missing, something that he wanted so badly, perhaps something he even needed, but it just, wasn't there. Like a hole in his heart consuming everything else.

It hurt worse than the words and the beatings. It was the reason he cried himself to sleep every night, the reason why he felt so utterly alone and helpless. Would no one come? Would no one save him?

What did he need saving _from_? The woman? Or was it something else? Himself perhaps? Did he need to be saved from himself? The child didn't know, didn't want to know.

So lost in thought he was that he didn't even notice when she stopped yelling at him. The child didn't notice her frustrated (and disgusted) sigh. Soren yelped in pain when his head was jerked back suddenly.

"Ah! Foolish child, you can't even pay attention when I'm talking to you." She mumbled as she pulled him from the crude wooden chair by his long dark green hair. "Just go to your room and get out of my sight!" She shouted at the child as he was roughly thrown to the hard wood floor.

Quickly, Soren scrambled to his feet and made his way to his small 'room' which was devoid of any personal belongings. In fact the only thing in the room was a mat lying in the corner with a thin blanket covering it.

Such a place could hardly be called 'home' but, this was the only life the child had ever known. Soren sighed as he sat down in the corner of the dark room and buried his face in his arms as silent tears trickled down his face which would eventually give way to quiet, heartrending sobs as he neared sleep. He rocked himself back and forth as he hummed a soft, soothing tune which never failed to calm him down.

Soren didn't know why but whenever he sung that tune it was seemed to bring a little bit of warmth to his chest. Just a little. And every time he fell asleep to that comforting lullaby he felt as if there were gentle, comforting arms surrounding him as he slept. It was the only solace he had. The only thing that could not, would not, be taken from him. It was the only thing that kept him going.

He hated this. He hated the dark and cold room he was currently sleeping in. He hated thunder (though he didn't know why exactly). He hated that he could only feel those comforting arms at night because _that woman _couldn't care less if he suddenly contracted a rare and deadly disease. He hated that no one would come and rescue him from here. But, most of all, he hated that deep void in his heart were he knew there should be love.

Love, he didn't know what it meant exactly, but that simple word always brought a bit of warmth to his chest and a tear to his eye, for, that was the very thing that was missing in his life. He wanted somebody to wrap there arms around him and tell him that it would be okay when he had a nightmare. Wanted somebody to care enough to know where he was. But most of all he wanted body to love him despite his, no doubt numerous, faults.

But as he lay down wrapping the blanket around his too thin body, sobbing quietly, still trying to brokenly hum that same soft melody, a feeling of hopelessness crept upon him. Despair was a common thing in his life, but never had it been as great as it was now. He was void, like a container wanting to be filled, yet always remained empty. And that emptiness he felt was matched perfectly by the void in his heart.

If only there was someone willing enough to show compassion to the love-starved child, but there was no one. Otherwise it may have been alright. But it wasn't, and it would probably never be alright, the child realized as he once again cried himself to sleep, once again felt those warm arms wrap around him, and he once again failed to realize what those warm arms were.

It was an unconscious memory of what might have been.

* * *

So then, how was the Prologue? Any good? I'm not going to ask whether or not I should continue because I will anyway. YES, I _will_ continue this, perhaps not right away (I still want to finish my other one) but I will continue it.


	2. Chapter 1: Hope and Despair

Author's notes: Wahoo! My first update in... awhile. Hopefully it won't disappoint.

Also, just to let you know, the prologue was when Soren was six, he is now about seventeen (Which is the equivalent of an eleven-year-old) so it is roughly two years before the beginning of Path of Radiance.

Disclaimer: Same as always, I own nothing 'cept the OC's.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hope and despair

The child bolted upright from his position on the mat in his room. He sat there for a few moments panting heavily before he finally started to calm down. His nightmares seemed to get worse and worse as the years progressed. But then again, he only expected that since he was under the care of, _that woman_.

Her real name was Ileva, however, ever since she refused to acknowledge his name, he refuse to acknowledge hers. Instead, he always referred to her as 'Ma'am' and most times he just finished his chores while he ignored her. And she was usually content to ignore him. But, there were times when that was not possible. Times much like that morning.

Soren rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he looked out the small window. There was already a bit of light seeping through shutters. Great, he overslept; he was surely in for it today.

Hurriedly, he got up from the floor and dressed as fast as he possibly could into his only other pair of clothes. Quickly he exited his room and made his way to the kitchen.

Ileva was angrily mumbling to herself, lazily Slumped in a chair. Well, until she caught sight of the boy that was.

"Looks like someone finally decided to wake up." She said tersely as she glared at the boy. "Hurry up and make breakfast, boy, and then get to your chores. We'll get to your punishment for oversleeping later." Soren flinched at the word _punishment_; he was still sore from last time.

"Yes Ma'am." He automatically replied as he made his way to the cook-stove, keeping his head down the entire time. As he passed her, she slapped him hard across the face, and he fell back onto the floor.

He didn't ask why, she didn't need a reason. She never needed a reason to do anything; it was _her _house. Plus, he had learned long ago that you do not ask questions. It was simply not done.

He quickly recovered from the shock of the blow, stood up, and continued on his way to make breakfast for the two of them. As he listened to her complain about him and about life, he wondered what it would be like if he could just, run away.

She clearly didn't want him around, bugging her, so, why did he stick around here? Perhaps it was that this was all he ever knew, and didn't want to change that. But, he did want to change it, he didn't want this life, he hated it in fact. He didn't want to be constantly abused and insulted. It made him feel so empty, so weak. But, why did he stay with _her _then? Perhaps it was because she always told him that no one would ever want him? He even if that was _partially_ true, he doubted that was the main reason.

It suddenly struck him, he was _afraid _to leave. He was afraid of what she might do to him if she find out, afraid of what he might find there, just beyond these walls. But, most of all, he afraid to find out that everything she told him was true. That he was merely a useless curse, meant to cast aside. It was this paralyzing fear that kept him here, the fear of the unknown.

In his wondering he nearly burned the food. Oh, if he had… He shuddered to think of the consequences there would be for doing _THAT_. Soren sighed heavily, wearily. It was just as she said, he was too easily distracted.

After breakfast Soren went to finish his chores around the small farmhouse, and he did just about, everything there. He wondered who had done the work before he came there. After all, _she_ certainly didn't do it. He wondered if she had had a husband, if she had had a family that once loved her, but then, had everything taken from her.

He still remembered her, his mother, very faintly, and often wondered if it was merely a dream. If she wasn't really _his _mother, but someone else's. But, she had to be, it had to be her, his heart wouldn't let believe otherwise, and was constantly at war with his more logical mind.

What was he supposed to believe? His more dominant logical mind, or his already weary heart holding on to a small hope that the green-haired woman in his dreams was really _her_? He was torn between the two, hope and despair.

Was he to continue to believe this seemingly false hope or was he to abandon the one thing that had kept him going all these years?

Nothing made sense anymore. Even as he tried to fit the pieces together, they all just, fell apart. It all crumbled on him. Why couldn't he make sense of it anymore? Whenever there was an obstacle in his way he was always able to overcome it, but now everything seemed to stack against him in a fight he knew he could not win.

What was he to do? Was he to just give in to the despair? Or hope for something that may never come true, and then be crushed by the heartache? Was there even a sensible solution?

As he worked, he tried to process and rationalize all this information at once and only managed to confuse further his already muddled thoughts. He realized he need to slow down and think this all through, but he couldn't stop his racing thoughts and already he felt a headache coming on.

He stopped in his work as he tried and failed to get his thoughts under control as so many scenarios played through his mind all at once. He turned around so he could go and try to clear his head, but as he turned all thought stopped immediately.

Crimson eyes widened in horror and fear as he stared up into those dark, cruel, green eyes.

"Hello there."

* * *

Endnotes: (cues dramatic music) Dun, dun, dun! Hmm, it would seem this is getting right into the action a bit here. And yes, I know, a cliffhanger I'll probably become infamous for those. Oh well. Hopefully I will be able to finish the next chapter soon so you won't have to wait as long. (I'll try to make it bit longer as well.) Well, Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Learning to Trust

Author's Notes: I am so terribly sorry for the late update and for leaving you on a cliffhanger for so long. (but that is why they call them cliffhangers isn't it?) I know it's no excuse but I just haven't felt much like writing, and I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter. In fact the only reason I updated at all is because Maple Story is currently offline, also I wanted to get this up before we leave for Kentucky in a couple of days, so hopefully that will be fun. Anyway about the chapter, I wanted to get this up quickly so I did bother checking it over, I know there aren't any spelling errors but any grammatical errors are my fault (they actually were to begin with, but still). Just to let you guys know my favorite blue-haired laguz appears in this chapter. As always there will be OC's (the one featured in this chapter may play a recurring villian throughout this fic) but I will try not to have them as the main focus. That's Soren's (and in this fic someone else's) job. I won't tell you who he is yet, but if you have been paying attention it should rather easy to figure out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any characters (major or minor) featured in said games.

* * *

Chapter 2: Learning to Trust

"_Hello there."_

Soren gasped and took a step back, tripping over a bucket sitting on the dirt floor of the old barn, still staring fearfully into those cruel eyes.

The man standing in front of him had a large hand axe strapped to his side, and he wore thin reddish-orange leather armor. Brown gauntlets covered most of his arms stopping just below the elbow, and his wild brown hair was kept at bay by his orange headband. His forest green eyes were cruel and merciless and they seemed to mock the child lying on the floor in front of him.

His overall appearance was threatening.

He leaned forward, giving the boy a malicious smile. "I can think of many ways ta kill ya." He began in such a way that made the boy whimper and scramble backwards in an attempt to get farther away from the bandit, but the child hit a support beam, and could not go any further back.

"I would love ta tell ya have my, meth'ds, but tha' would spoil the fun of it. So I just hafta say that none of them are, _pleasant_." He finished with a cruel laugh as he saw the look of fear etched on the child's face. The boy could tell from just one look at the bandit that pleading would do no good.

Soren looked around for something, _anything_, that he could use to defend himself. He saw many tools, spades, hatchets, and the like, but nothing near enough for him to reach to be considered useful.

"By th' way," He began, grabbing the axe strapped to his side. "The name's Haityn, remember it well." The man said, as he raised the weapon, ready to strike.

At this point Soren knew he was going to die, so he screwed up his courage. If he was going to die he might as well face it with his head held high. He shut his eyes as he waited for the killing blow, but it didn't come.

Soren opened his eyes to see that Haityn had lowered his axe. Relief washed over him for a moment. But, it was short lived for he now saw that that same terrifying smile once again plagued the bandit's features.

Haityn grabbed Soren by his hair, pulling him from the ground and towards the entrance of the barn, the child struggling fiercely all the while.

The man laughed. "You might as well stop tha' fruitless struggle." Soren glared at him, more to hide his fear than anything else, he didn't want to be thought of as weak.

"Did you think I would come quietly just so you could kill me later anyway?" Soren asked bitterly with confidence not actually felt. Once again, this was only to hide his insurmountable fear.

Haityn just laughed mockingly as he threw Soren out of the confined space by his hair, right at the feet of another bandit. As Soren looked up the man gave him a malicious, toothy grin. Absently, he noted the bandit's breath was absolutely repulsive.

"Look wha' I found boys," Haityn began. "A little brat who thinks he can stand up ta us!" The other bandits all jeered at this. "Let's finish him." Haityn finished darkly.

With that, the six bandits (also including Haityn) encircled Soren, leaving no possible escape. Yet the child refused to show them what they wanted; fear. In truth he was terrified, but he kept his gaze straight ahead, his expression unreadable.

As the men readied their weapons Soren was certain that this was the end, he was going to die here and there was nothing he could do about it. But then, something strange and unexpected happened. A blue cat suddenly burst from the trees.

Leaping forth, the cat pounced on the one of the bandits, claws and fangs bared. The bandit fell instantly under the powerful paws and the sharp claws.

Caught off guard by this sudden attack the men had only a second to ready themselves, which, in any case, did little good. The cat was just too fast and too agile, it was near impossible for them to even land a hit much less take down this truly formidable foe. The blue cat swiftly felled a second bandit with little to no effort it seemed.

While the cat was dealing with the previous one, the three others (not including Haityn) attempted to gang up on the creature. But their plans were thwarted when the cat downed a third and then forth, and soon the only one left was Haityn himself.

The tables had turned, but this time the cat waited as Haityn readied his axe. Soren wondered why the creature hesitated now after he had finished with the others. But the next thing the cat did nearly made the child jump out of his skin.

Soren had never seen a laguz transform before, heck Soren had never _heard _of a laguz before, much less seen one, but it truly was a sight to behold.

A blue light seamed to surround the creature as it shifted form. His back paws becoming feet and his front paws becoming hands, and his previously feline head became strangely human-like, as well as the rest of his body. Also, now he was no longer on all fours but stood on two legs. The only things about him that even suggested that he had previously been in a cat-like form were his ears and his tail, which remained even after the transformation.

Soren was astounded. Never before had he seen or even heard of anything like this, so, he had a difficult time finding words to describe it. It was fascinating and frightening at the same time.

Soren was taken from his thought as the cat-man? He wasn't exactly sure how to describe him, spoke. "You there," He said obviously referring to Haityn, "I will allow you to keep your life so long as you do not step foot in Gallian territory ever again." The cat-man said. He had a hardened and stern expression on his face, his cat-like ears pressed against his head. "Because the day that you do is the day you die." He finished grimly.

"You may 'ave won this time sub-human beastie," the cat-man hissed slightly at this, "but you will regret tha' day you dared come between me and tha' boy." He replied venomously, nodding his head towards Soren when he said 'boy'.

Soren wondered why the man called the creature 'sub-human', and why did that upset the cat-man so?

When the bandit didn't leave immediately the cat-man bared his teeth menacingly, and hissed slightly at Haityn. The bandit, wisely deciding not to press his luck any further fled into the woods opposite the direction the cat-man came from.

When the man was out of his sight, the cat-man turned his attention over to Soren (who was lying on the ground) and his face, though remaining neutral, had softened significantly at the sight of the boy.

The cat-man gave a smile small of reassurance as he pulled Soren to his feet by the arm; though it was much gentler then the bandit had done earlier.

When Soren was on his feet again he immediately backed away from the cat-man. The man frowned at this, but took a step back, seemingly sensing the child's unease.

"Are you alright?" He asked Soren, the sharpness his voice carried before was now absent, replaced instead with a much softer and concerned? tone. No one had ever been concerned about Soren before.

"Who and what are you?" Soren asked bluntly, his voice carrying a slight edge as he warily gazed at the cat-man.

Taken off guard by the question, the cat-man blinked. "I'm… Ranulf," He said after a moment's hesitation. "Warrior of Gallia's beast tribe laguz." He said, but then Ranulf smiled and replied in a most teasing voice, "But, I thought it was customary for one to introduce oneself _before _you ask someone there name."

"Soren." The boy replied slowly, still wary of the cat 'laguz'.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you Soren." Ranulf said, extending his hand out to shake. Soren just stared at it. "Umm…" Ranulf was at a loss for words. "You… are supposed to shake." He informed Soren.

The child looked up at the laguz and then back down at the proffered limb. Sensing no danger Soren hesitantly grasped Ranulf's hand and the two shook hands. This time Ranulf grinned.

Soren didn't exactly know why, but this put him more at ease then before. Maybe be it was because Ranulf was the first person to show him any sort of kindness? Maybe, or maybe not, he wasn't sure.

Soren, finally having the chance, looked the creature over, and truly it was a sight to behold. Ranulf was much taller than Soren, so he had to look up to see his eyes, which were, to Soren's surprise, two completely different colors. One of them was bluish-purple and the other was spring-green, which, oddly enough, did not at all seem to match his light blue hair, ears, and tail.

The 'laguz' wore a brown sleeveless vest and bluish pants overlaid by an orange cloth, or covering of some sort, that connected at his waist by a reddish-orange piece of fabric. His boots were a deep green, the same as his fingerless gloves, and, at his side, he carried a small light brown travellers pouch.

Soren, turning his gaze away from the stranger's appearance, decided instead to stare into the laguz's eyes warily. The mismatched pair of eyes meeting Soren's cautious crimson easily with a rather light-hearted, if slightly teasing, gaze.

"I, have to finish with my chores soon." Soren said slowly, his caution keeping in careful check his instantaneous like of the unusual man.

"Oh? What, you don't like me?" Ranulf asked, his tone and grin both teasing.

Ever the serious one, Soren took it to be as a serious question. "What? No! It's nothing…" Soren was cut off by a yell coming from the direction of the small house.

"What are you doing standing there and wasting time, boy?" Ileva asked, not expecting nor wanting an answer. It didn't matter anyway; she always found a reason to take her anger and frustration out on him. "Stop talking to that laguz, and get back to work!" She shouted at him before stomping back inside.

Ranulf, being a laguz, could feel the tension in the air, and sensed Soren's unease. Taking into consideration also, the slight flinch the boy made when the woman simply yelled at him, he was almost certain that she was abusing him.

Ranulf snapped to attention when the boy spoke again. "You should probably be going. I have to get back to work now."

* * *

That night Soren collapsed onto the small pallet in the corner of his tiny room. His entire being ached from the beating he had just received. She was surprisingly strong for appearing so frail.

Soren thought back to Ranulf's earlier words. _"If you are ever in need of help, don't hesitate to call."_ Ranulf had said, strangely serious for his previous light-hearted teasing.

The boy was still trying to figure out some ulterior motive or hidden meaning in his words. He just couldn't believe someone would actually _care_ about him. At least, not after how Ileva treated him.

Not wanting to think about it, he attempted to turn over but stopped at the pain that the movement provoked. Wincing, he wondered how such a small movement be the cause of so much pain. He didn't even want to think of how she expected him to wake so early after a beating like _that_.

Soren carefully lay down and took a deep, calming breath. He closed his eyes and unconsciously began to hum. A small smile touched his lips for a brief moment before disappearing as quickly as it came.

It was truly ironic. His dreams were always warm, comforting. They brought him a fleeting sense of peace that he could not find otherwise. His life on the other hand was a living nightmare.

A few tears slipped past his carefully built defenses, but, wincing from the pain the movement enticed, he quickly wiped them away. He never liked pity, but, to him anyway, self-pity was just downright detestable. He wasn't ready to give up; Soren was to stubborn to admit defeat easily. But even if he did escape were would he go? He didn't know anyone, didn't know any other life. Ranulf's offer was tempting, but, could he trust the cat laguz? After all, until today, he didn't even know there _was_ such a thing as a laguz. Still, there _was_ something about the cat laguz that he seemed drawn to. Soren felt that maybe, just maybe, that he could trust him.

* * *

End Note: Well? What do you think? I hope my characterization of Ranulf was any good. I find it hard to properly characterize those who are not my own OC's, because well, you make up there personality. Not to mention in the Fire Emblem games they don't really give you an in depth look at their personalities (especially the minor characters) just a general layout which people can build upon. So I hope those two are at least mostly in-character.

Also, The reason Soren may seem OOC in 'The Sad Tale' is because, for one, he was just a child so I believe he would be a little bit more trusting, also the events of that fanfiction are basically leading up to how he got like he is in Path of Radiance. Last thing I promise, I will be making a continuation of The Sad Tale, it'll be called 'Sorrows Path', don't worry about the name, I'll try not to make it to angst-filled and there will be some more lighthearted moments as well, so yeah that's about it. 'Til next time!


	4. Chapter 3: Concerning Children and War

Author's Notes: If you must know I still am working on this fic. or at least I'm trying to. This is, unfortunately, just a small edit, as I noticed some errors that needed correcting.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Chapter 3: Concerning Children and War

Ranulf woke early the next morning, though couldn't explain why. He usually didn't wake until at least dawn, plus, he hadn't much sleep last night. So he just lay there in his bed trying to go back to sleep with little success. Finally, with an over-dramatic sigh, he just gave up, and decided to go out for a long walk to clear his head a little.

Ever since he had met him he couldn't stop thinking about that child, Soren was his name. There was just something about him, something that seemed off. A child should be happy and carefree; Soren was nothing short of wary and most certainly frightened, and Ranulf knew why.

Ranulf didn't give much thought to where he was going, or how far, and he most certainly didn't pay attention to where he was either. That is until his sensitive ears picked up a loud crash followed by a harsh slap, did he realize _where_ he ended up.

The cat laguz raced to the edge of the clearing and what he saw didn't at all surprise him, but it did anger him. Ranulf could see that woman from the other day standing over Soren harshly muttering incoherencies.

"Get lost, I don't want to see your face for the rest of the day." She said abruptly. Turning back inside she slammed the door in his face.

"Yes ma'am." Soren muttered.

"What was that all about?" Ranulf asked curiously as he stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

Soren's head snapped over towards the cat laguz. Eyeing him warily, Soren stated, "Dropped a pot of soup. It was my fault."

Ranulf stared at him, mismatched eyes wide in shock. "How's that _your_ fault?" The cat laguz exclaimed incredulously. "I call that an accident." Ranulf stated his voice softening at Soren's glare.

"So would most _sane_ people." He muttered quietly, obviously intending for no to hear it. But because of Ranulf's heightened senses, he heard him clear as day. "What are you doing here anyway?" Soren asked changing the subject abruptly.

"I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and wound up here." Ranulf explained lightly, as if it was no big deal.

"Good."

"What?"

"I don't need your help. In fact, you're probably just making it worse, so I suggest you leave before you get me into anymore trouble this morning." Soren stated coldly, nodding in the direction Ranulf came from.

Ranulf just stared at him, eyes wide from shock. Soren had at least seemed slightly appreciative to him for chasing off those bandits the other day, but now the child wanted nothing to do with him. Had something happened because of him that he didn't know about? What exactly did that woman do to him?

"Did something happen after I left?" Ranulf asked concern evident in his voice.

"I don't see how that is any of your business. So if you'll excuse me I must get back to work," The boy replied shortly, a cold edge to his voice. "Before you get me into any more trouble." He added under his breath. Though Ranulf heard him as clear as day.

"If you wish, then I will not bother you again." Ranulf stated softly, hints of sadness and worry still evident in his eyes.

The boy frowned slightly and asked, "Why do you care?"

Ranulf, not having expected such a question, stared at the boy in shock for a few minutes, before replying with, "If I don't care, who will?"

* * *

"_If I don't care, who will?"_ Ranulf's words from earlier had caught Soren off guard. The boy hadn't known what to say to him after that, so instead he chose to say nothing and just went to work.

But they stayed with him, even hours after the cat laguz had left. His words replayed over and over again in Soren's mind, refusing to give him any sense of peace.

That man was so confusing at times. Soren had no clue what he could have possibly meant by that.

Maybe, maybe he meant what he said? No, no it couldn't possibly be true. No one has ever cared about him. At least, not as far as he knew.

Later when he was sitting alone in the barn attempting to keep away the cold,

he pondered over Ranulf's unusual words. After a while, Soren smiled slightly. Perhaps he was not entirely alone as he first thought?

* * *

"Ranulf, What were you doing out so early?" A cheery voice wondered from somewhere behind him.

Ranulf turned and smiled as he saw the younger cat laguz. "Mercila, how are you doing?" He asked the black cat.

"I'm fine," She said in her usual light-hearted, cheerful tones. "But you still didn't answer my question." She stated, mischief gleaming in her yellow, cat-like eyes.

The elder chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He shot back in a teasing voice.

"Yes, I would." She stated, playing along, her ears twitching and tail darting back and forth in excitement.

The blue cat's smile grew as he noted that she was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. Mercila, despite the fact he and her twin didn't exactly get along, had always been like a kid sister to him. Though she wasn't much younger than him really, she was always cheerful and full of energy; she acted like such a child at times and that amused him greatly.

Though they were twins she and her sister were nothing alike. Mercila had always been surprisingly frail and sickly for one of her kind, and Ranulf constantly worried about her. Raimin, on the other hand, was strong, cold, and could even be a bit heartless at times.

"Now's not the time Mercila," Ranulf said at last. "I have to report to the king, and then get my patrol ready. We will be patrolling the northern border today, the one closest to Crimea, and I have heard that there is growing unrest between Daein and Crimea."

"Do you think it's going to turn into a war?" The younger cat laguz asked worriedly, yellow eyes going wide in fear and concern.

"It's possible," Ranulf said, refusing to hide the truth from her. "But we'll just have to wait and see what happens. If the king commands it, Gallia will fight."

"Oh, I hope it doesn't come to that. So many lives are lost in wars." Ranulf's heart went out to her. She cared for others far too much.

He sighed. "I know, but what must be done, must be done. However, unless the King Ashnard marches on our own borders, I don't think the king will strike back. And besides, we have the Sea of Trees in our favor." Ranulf said with a small smile, trying to reassure her.

"Well, I suppose you are right. Just be careful out there okay? Beorc weapons can be sharp, I hear." She commanded softly.

"I will." Ranulf said, a slight hint of laughter in his voice.

She giggled. "Good." Her bright smile was back again. "See you later Ranulf." Mercila called, waving back at him slightly as she ran down through the palace corridors.

"See you later." He said softly as he gazed at her she had just been. But as he turned around his green and purple eyes hardened as he headed for the audience chamber to speak with the king.

Even when his meeting was well over, he couldn't take his mind off that boy. There was something both strange and familiar about him. But for the life of him, Ranulf couldn't figure out what.

* * *

End notes: Not really much to say. I suppose I can look over my previous chapters as well and see if there are any major errors that need editing but otherwise I'm not sure when the next actual chapter is going to be.


	5. Chapter 4: Leaving Behind

Author's Notes: Yes, it had been forever and a day since I updated this story. I guess I kind of got a bit sidetracked with life and my other stories, So shoot me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Path of Radiance or Radiant Dawn.

* * *

Chapter 4: Leaving Behind

Nevassa, capital of Daein: Daein Keep;

"So these pathetic sub-humans think they could possibly withstand the might of Daein, eh? Marvelous!" Ashnard, Mad king of Daein and youngest child of the former King Trin, exclaimed with a strange light in his eye. "If the sub-humans believe that then perhaps they will truly be worthy adversaries after all."

Tauroneo, one of Daein's top generals, of the famed "Four riders", spoke up in protest. "Milord, what is the purpose of trying to conquer Crimea now? They have done us no real harm in over a hundred years and are no major threat to our kingdom. Must we put are people through more needless bloodshed?"

General Petrine, a newer, younger general, responded with, "What the King decides is none of our concern. We are simply here to follow orders." She smiled from the approving look she received, clearly infatuated. A pity the man had no heart.

"General Petrine is correct. I have my reasons and that is all you need to know. But I can promise you now, Daein will be a name long remembered and feared as the greatest on the continent of Tellius. Nay, in the entire world!" The highest ranking generals of Daein nodded their heads in approval. All except one, that is.

* * *

Soren sat in the lofty boughs of a large oak tree, a book open in his hands and a look of concentration creasing his brows. In all honesty he was _trying_ he concentrate on his book but found it rather difficult as his thoughts began to wander without him realizing. It was starting to get to him.

He was unable to keep his many meetings with that irritating yet oddly comforting cat laguz off his mind. He couldn't comprehend the half the things Ranulf did, as they were completely contradictory to everything he learned growing up here. It _didn't_ make sense.

The boy sighed as he closed the book, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with it. Instead he started to focus on trying to decipher Ranulf and the meaning of his words. Did he actually _want_ to help him, and if so, why? Why would anyone want to help him?

Soren tugged at his hair in frustration, a small frown etched onto his face. He let out a slight huff and wanted to do… do _something_ to release his anger and pent up aggression. The boy growled lightly, and snatched up the book sitting innocently nearby, and chucked it as hard and fast as he could at another tree.

The reading material turned projectile hit the tree with a dull thud, before dropping to the forest floor below. When it ceased movement, Soren wrapped his arms around his legs, and drew them up to his chest so that he could bury his head in his knees. Soren shook slightly, and few tears danced at the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He wasn't going to cry; he wasn't a child anymore.

When he was quite certain that he would be able to manage without bursting into sobs, Soren looked up from the safety of his arms, and glanced back at the house. She didn't want him to come back: she _told_ him not to come back. So why should he? He wouldn't be missed here, she'd probably be happier with him gone. It was the perfect solution. He didn't want to stay, and she didn't want him here.

Soren frowned. If he didn't want to stay here… Why should he? Logically, there was no reason for him to stay. So if he was to follow logic then he would simply leave. Soren stopped breathing for a moment. Leave? He had never tried to leave before, so if he did now, would he actually be able to go through with it?

Soren looked back at the house, just barely spotting it through all the trees. It was such a sad, barren place really. There was nothing for him here. Even so, if he left, what was he to do about the possible dangers that it would bring? He was not a fighter by any means, and he had no sure way of defending himself.

Thinking it over in his mind for a few moments, Soren decided to take his chances. It was better to die in the wilds than to live the rest of his life in servitude. It was settled, and was now a matter of when instead of _if_ he would leave.

Silently, the boy climbed down from the tree, and stole back to the barn. There were few animals in the dilapidated structure, a couple of pigs, some chickens and an old friendly horse, but they didn't mind Soren at all. The only one who even noticed the boy at all was the horse, who came to the end of his stall, and gave a small snuff in Soren's direction, hoping for a treat.

Soren, while not particularly fond of animals, had known this creature nearly all his life, and patted its snot affectionately. He pulled out a half eaten apple, the one he had picked for his lunch, and gave it to the beast. The horse nickered happily before chomping it down greedily.

"You owe me a favor now," Soren stated quietly, not wishing to be overheard. "Ranulf said if I needed help, I could go to him, or at least, that's what he implied," he must have sounded crazy, speaking to a horse as if it could actually understand him. "I want to find out if he actually meant that, and you are going to help me," the boy concluded.

Soren went and fetched the bridle, returning quickly and placing the thing over the horse's head. It blinked at him, and flicked its ears slightly while stomping its feet. The creature seemed uncertain of his actions, as it had not been let out in a long time except to graze.

The stall was opened, and Soren led the creature out by the reins, before tying them to a sturdy wooden pole. He then went and gathered the horse's saddle, a poor thing made of worn leather that was rather old and almost unusable for riding. With some difficulty he managed to heft the thing onto the beast's back and fastened the straps tightly so he wouldn't fall off the moment he tried to get up.

Once again taking hold of the reins, Soren led the creature to the back of the barn, and opened one side of a door that had remained closed for a long time. The moment it slid open the door fell away from the rotten hinges and dropped to the ground with a resounding thud.

The horse gave a frightened whinny and tried to pull away from Soren, nearly tearing his arm off. The boy just barely managed to keep hold of the reins, and made to calm the creature. "Easy, easy boy," he spoke in a soothing tone. "If you help me I promise there will be more apples in it for you." The horse calmed somewhat, and even edged toward him, seemingly understanding his proposition. "Yes, that's it, that's it. We just have to get away from here and then you can have all the apples you want."

The horse whinnied in agreement, and shook it's mane before following Soren over the rotted wood of what was formerly a barn door. He was really going to do this. He was going to leave.

* * *

Endnotes: Don't ask me where that whole endscene with the horse came from. I like horses.


	6. Chapter 5: Feral

Author's Notes: Hey, I actually updated this story! I'm glad to get this chapter up, because now we're actually getting somewhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Feral

Being out in the wilderness was something entirely alien to Soren. There were no restrictions on him here; he could do whatever he pleased as there was no one to say otherwise. But it also had its downsides as well.

It was difficult, and oftentimes impossible, for him to find shelter from the elements; for both him and the horse. Many nights they had to lie in the cold and rain, in which Soren would always be wet and uncomfortable and miserable the following morning. Nevertheless, he continued on, always moving.

The horse, who Soren now referred to as Brynn, trotted along beside him happily enough. He liked the newfound freedom they both seemed to have, and the rain bothered him little, as he was simply content with the fact that Soren often brought him apples to munch on. All-in-all, it was a rather pleasant experience for the creature.

Soren and Brynn walked beneath the trees, the boy leading the horse by the reins. It hadn't rained in a few days, but it was still as dense and humid as ever. Soren continued to perspire as they moved on, and he felt fatigue wearing him down.

"Brynn? Are you willing to carry me further now that you've rested?" Soren asked as he patted the creature's neck. The boy frowned. "What am I saying? I'm talking to a stupid beast…" he was beginning to think he had finally snapped.

He clambered up onto the beast's back, and took hold of the reign's to guide the horse through the woods. It was easy going for awhile and Soren felt his breathing return to normal, and a bit of his fatigue dispersed. The boy sighed in relief as his sore aching muscles finally found rest.

As they walked along the forest path, and dusk began to set in, Soren couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness, and isolation. The world seemed too big, and he, too small. He had never been away from that house and that woman before.

With these thoughts now plaguing the boy, the forest soon became a place of nightmares. It grew hot and oppressive, and Soren felt himself being to perspire heavily. He drew in deep, gasping breaths, and started having doubts about this whole situation. Now he wished to turn back the way he came, even if it was back to _her._ She may not have been the friendliest person, but she was the only family he had actually known.

Then his thoughts turned to all sorts of creatures that likely roamed these parts of the forest. He had never actually seen any, but he had heard of wild wolves, tigers, lions and cats, creatures that most laguz called 'Feral Ones' that were said to have been laguz that went insane over the years, and lost all distinction between man and beast. Ileva often spoke of them, though she never directly mentioned laguz, and had said that they would tear him to shreds should he behave too badly, and didn't follow instructions. Though he had stopped believing these rumors long ago, as he had never once seen a Feral One while he was living with her, these stories suddenly became very clear, and very real in his mind's eye.

He could imagine the Feral Ones, approaching him silently, stalking their helpless prey. He could see them eyeing his form intently, growling softly, though not loud enough to draw his or the horse's attention. He imagined the leaping out of the underbrush, snatching him out of the saddle, throwing him to the ground. His bones would break, snap under the force of their powerful limbs as they descended upon him. The horse would whiny and neigh in fear, possibly fleeing back to the stable from whence it came, or possibly being overcome by the beasts just as its rider had.

Soren would scream as they tore flesh from bone, and left deep gashes in his slim, emaciated form. His simple black trousers would be torn apart as they devoured his legs, and his shirt ripped off with his arms. Blood would soak through the downy pillow of grass, leaving crimson stains in the forest floor, and his body, if there was anything left of it, would be left to rot in the trees. No one would mourn his loss, no one would even remember him.

Fresh tears trailed down the boy's pale cheeks, and he tightly hugged Brynn's neck, seeking comfort from the creature's warm body. His entire frame shook atop the horse's back, small sounds, pitiful whimpers, escaped from past bloodless lips pressed together tightly. Nausea settled in, and his stomach wanted to rebel at the images still playing through his mind. Fear sped up his heart rate.

Brynn whinnied lightly, unsurely as he felt the uneasiness of his master turn to panic. The horse began growing edgy. He stomped his feet, hooves beating against the dirt, leaving deep indents in the brown and green floor. The creature started twitching, its ears folded back against its head in fear. Loud, frightened neighs came from the beast, and by now Soren realized what was happening, but was too late to stop it.

Brynn charged forth, panic clouding his mind, and Soren didn't have any strength to hold him back, being the thin stick he was, and was forced to hold tightly to keep from falling off. The boy was jerked, up and down on the wildest ride he ever had. He no longer bothered with the reins and simply let them hang loosely.

Soren shut his eyes tightly, hardly daring to look as the forest speeded past them. His heart rate increased, almost to the point where he thought he might pass out, yet he still held fast. His arms were clamped so tightly that even in death it was unlikely that one could pry him from the horse's neck.

Brynn slid on a bit of loose gravel, but regained himself quickly, and continued to speed through the trees. It was so much darker now, dangerous, Soren thought. What if the horse tripped up, and sent them both flying? It was a high possibility, but Soren could do nothing about it except hold fast. This, he knew, would not end well.

* * *

Ranulf frowned when he saw the deeply indented tracks in the dirt. It couldn't have possibly been as simple as deer; no, it was likely it was a rider. But why would there be tracks all the way…?

"Ranulf?" came the voice of Lethe, one of his subordinates, from over his shoulder. "What are those? Some sort of frightened animal?" the blue-eyed cat asked as she glanced at the heavy hoof marks.

"I'd say so. Whatever it was seemed to panic and ran off in that direction," Ranulf pointed along the trail zigzagging its way through the trees and shrubbery. "I'm not sure what exactly they're from, but I can say they are not deer tracks."

"I know that!" she snapped in irritation. Ranulf sighed. Lethe was always one to let her temper get the better of her. Though, at least she wasn't as bad as Raimin.

"C'mon than," he ordered. "let's follow them and see where they lead," Ranulf rose from his kneeling position, and stretched his arms a bit. Crouching low over the ground, he shifted into his cat form, and he sensed Lethe doing the same.

The two leapt forward onto the path created by the tracks, and bounded over the short distance. The followed the trail to a small clearing by a river, in which they turned and headed off in another direction. But the small form that lay unconscious by the water was enough to make the two cat's stop in their search.

Lethe couldn't help but stare at the form. She began to feel very uncomfortable the longer she gazed at the thing, as if something were entirely_ wrong_ about it. That thing didn't feel right, and it was putting her on edge.

Ranulf, however, instantly recognized the dark clothes, and long, green-tinged dark hair. A very pale face and a small, blood-red mark on the boy's forehead were very familiar to him as he approached. Ranulf untransformed, and leaned over the boy. Ruby eyes snapped open, and stared directly at him.

* * *

Endnotes: I suppose there is not much to say, aside from the fact that Soren has a pretty gruesome imagination.


End file.
